We'll Love You Like No Other
by Nova Phoenixx
Summary: What will a Sultry Goth and an Energetic Red Head have to do to get a Straight Latina to fall for them?
1. Something Strange This Way

**_This is the product of an idea that would not leave my head until i put fingertips to keyboard, and hiting a mental roadblock on my main story( not for long though, im coming out of it). I have three other stories besides this, one i havent updated since last year, one since the summer, and one almost a month, so what do I do? I make another story of course! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Something Strange This Way**_

Walking in to Hollywood arts that morning, the first thing that Tori noticed, besides Sinjin going around showing everyone one of his back scabs, which he kept in a glass case like a prized stone, was Cat and Jade over at their Cat's locker. Speaking, exchanging affectionate touches and kisses. Tori thought they made a cute couple, it still amazed her how they got together, Cat is so energetic and sweet and creative and bright, while Jade is so…..Jade. While as every bit as creative as Cat is, she's not bright and sweet and energetic, both were undoubtedly gorgeous thought, she could admit that, even if she wasn't into women.

While getting things from her locker she noticed the both of them looking in her direction from the corner of her eye, but when Tori looked directly at them, they turned their heads away and went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Huh, that's not strange at all." Tori said while closing her locker and heading to her first class of the day.

* * *

Walking into Sikowitz class, the one she has before lunch, she sees all the seats are already filled up, except for one. Beck and Andre are chatting next to each other, Robbie is trying to tell Sinjin that his under arm hair has become far too much and something absolutely must be done about it. All the other seats are filled up with the other random students who she does not know the names of, not that she wouldn't like to know their names, she just hasn't gotten around to befriending them yet.

She finds the only open chair strange because, not only is it near Cat and Jade….but it's in between them. _'They're a couple, why wouldn't they just sit together?' _Tori thought as she moved to the seat. She stood next to the one Jade was in, just waiting for her to look up. When she did, she gestured to the seat, silently asking Jade to move over, but Jade refused, only turning her attention back to the stage where Sikowtz was writing drawing something.

"Here Tori, sit right here." Cat said, patting the seat in-between her and Jade, a smile on her face from ear to ear. Seeing no other real option except sitting on the floor, which she didn't want to do, Tori stepped over Jade's legs to take her seat.

As the lesson dragged on and Sikowitz spoke about things, both normal and completely insane, Tori could continually feel two pairs of eyes on her, out of there corner of her eyes, in both directions, she would notice Cat and Jade looking at her. It was starting to weird her out. Thought there were several other things that added to that feeling.

Whenever one of them was done typing on their phone, the other one's phone would vibrate, leading Tori to believe that they were texting each other back and forth. That isn't strange being in a classroom and not wanting to get in trouble for speaking with each other, but odd because they didn't sit next to each other, because they could have just whispered.

While keeping her attention on one of Sikowitz rare long drawn out lectures, Tori would feel things on both sides of her body: on the left she could feel Cat lightly drawing on her arm or side or thigh with her finger, but whenever Tori would look at Cat, she would stop and her attention would either be on her phone or the stage. On her right, she would feel her hair being lightly petted, and since there was only one person on her right, she assumed it was Jade. Unlike Cat, though, Jade did not stop what she was doing when Tori looked in her direction.

"Jade?" Tori asked Jade, who kept her attention on her phone.

"Jade?" Tori whisper yelled this time, gaining Jade's attention this go round.

"What, Vega?" Jade responded in a bored like manner. Tori pointed to where Jade's hand was combing through her hair.

"Oh, whoops, didn't know I was doing that." Jade replied, but the smirk on her face said she knew exactly what she had been doing. Tori narrowed her eyes at Jade, but let it go, turning her attention back to the stage. About five minutes before the end of class, Tori again began to feel things from her left. She felt a hand moving up her back in a spider like motion. When she turned to look at her, Cat acted as if her phone was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Cat, umm, why are you doing that?" Cat looked Tori in the eye before responding. "What am I doing?"

"You're moving your hand up and down my back."

"Am I?" Cat asked with that wonder that only Cat can pull off.

"Yes, you are."

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah, you're right, it looks like I am." Cat looked back to her phone, typing a message with her free hand. This confused Tori, because she didn't stop touching her.

"Ummm, Cat, you're still doing it."

"I know." Cat said, her attention not leaving her phone.

"Well….why are you still doing it?"

"You didn't ask me to stop, silly." Tori thought about it. She asked what Cat was doing, and why, but she didn't tell her to stop.

'_Well, she has me there_.' Tori thought.

Cat stopped with the spider like motions and instead switched to one finger which she slowly ran down Tori's spin, causing Tori to twitch in her seat, and with her attention now on Cat she missed the smirk it bought upon Jade's face.

"Tell me Tori, Would. You. Like. Me. To stop?" Cat said in a sultry voice, alternation up and down with her finger after each word. It was a tone of voice Tori had never heard come from her red headed friend, one she didn't even think was possible to come from such a sweet person. If that wasn't weird enough, she then felt a hand on her right knee, and another at the back of her neck.

"Yeah, Vega, you want her to stop? You want me to stop?" Tori turned to see Jade leaning towards her, far too close for Tori's liking. Between the three hands on her, Tori was beginning to feel warm inside, and she wasn't sure why. She also felt extremely weirded out at the couple's behavior, and that weird feeling was quickly evolving to making her freak out. A loud bell signalizing the end of class rang out.

"Alright my young eager minds, class dismissed!" Sikowitz said before diving out of the window, and not 5 seconds sooner did Tori follow his example, quickly grabbing her bag and leaping over her chair and running out of the classroom to escape the odd combination of Cat and Jade.

* * *

"So, why you sitting here all lonely?" Andre asked Tori when he didn't see her at their normal table. He looked all around the café until his eyes spotted the half Latina alon table at the far side. Beck and Robbie were rehearsing in the music room for a performance in their Sightsinging class, meaning that of the guys; only Andre would be attending lunch today.

"Umm, I just wanted a change of scenery today, wanted some sun. You know that normal table is right under that stage, and it blocks all the lovely warming rays that the big yellow planet gives us!" Tori rambled on then laughed nervously, and Andre's face showed he wasn't buying what she was selling.

"Stop playing with me girl, what's the real prob?" Andre said sitting down across from her. Tori decided to give in, knowing she couldn't keep much from her best friend.

"Cat and Jade have been acting very weird today….to me. Ok, I guess it's not too strange for Cat, but it's still weird."

"Weird how so?"

"Well, this morning I noticed them looking at me, and when I caught them they went back to talking to each other. Then in Sikowitz class, they didn't sit next to each other-"

"Hmmm, that's weird, they always sit next to each other."

"I know right?! So the only open seat was in-between them, so I had to sit there….that's when it got strange."

"Continue."

"Well, Cat and Jade kept touching me. Cat would draw on my arm with her finger, then move her hand up my back. Jade was stroking my damn hair! Like really? Why?"

Andre had a thoughtful look on his face before he proceeded to answer. "Well, Ok, here's the thing about Cat and Jade, they-"

"Yes, Andre, tell us the thing about Cat and myself."

Neither person at the table herd or saw the couple approaching them, and were shocked to find them so close. "Ahhh! Heyyyyy Jade, hello Cat." Andre said, nervous of what the two of them might have though when interrupting his conversation with Tori.

"Andre, were you gonna say something mean about me or Jade?" Cat said pouting with both hands on her waist.

"Of course not, Red! You know I love yall!

"Yea, you better!" Jade threaten while taking a seat at Tori's 9 o'clock, Cat siting at Tori's 3 o'clock, leaving Andre at her 12.

"So, why are you guys sitting all the way over here? Cat questioned. Pulling out her lunch.

"Tori said she wanted to try a new seat out in the sun, I decided to join her." Andre replied while taking a sip of his drink.

"Really now, Vega?"

"Yep" Tori gave her one word reply.

"Oh yea, before I forget. Andre, Beck and Robbie said they needed your help with something in the music room."

"With what?"

"I don't know, but he said to tell you if I saw you."

"So why wouldn't he just text me?" Andre said with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"He left his phone in his locker. I also saw that chick in the music room, what's her face…" Jade began snapping her fingers, trying to remember the name she was thinking of. Except she already knew it.

"Oh! Yeah, now I know. Sasha I believe." Andre's eyes widen at this, he has had a crush on that school mate for some time. Seeing an opportunity to talk to her, while under the guise of helping out friends, he jumped at the chance. Gathering his things he quickly jumped from the Table dashing towards the building.

"Bye Tori, bye Jade, bye Cat!" Andre yelled over his shoulder as he raced towards the music room.

"Heyyyyyyy!" Tori yelled at Andre, hands up, wondering why he just abandoned her.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Cat asked her.

"Nothing" Tori went back to eating. Everything seemed ok for a little bit, neither Cat or Jade did anything odd, they were having light conversation with each other, and Tori figured that odd behavior was a one off situation.

_'Hmmm, maybe I just overreacted' _She thought_._

While eating, Tori was unaware of the look that Jade and Cat shared, and at the same time the both slide on the circular bench towards Tori until both girls sandwiched the Latina between them.

"Ahhh! What the- what are you two doing?"

Jade laid her elbow on the table, and her head on her hand. "So, How ya been, _Victoria_? You doing Ok?" Jade asked her, with what seemed to Tori to be actual sincerity. Not only that, but Jade had called her by her name, her _actual full first name_.

"Ummmm, I'm good?"

"Is that a question, are you not sure?"

No, no, I'm good." Tori confirmed.

"Then why do you seem confused?"

"Well, because…you don't really care how I feel, unless it's bad."

"Hmmm, I don't believe that's true."

"It's very true, Jade. We both know it."

Jade looked thoughtful for a moment, fully aware of how she has treated Tori. It was something she was now going to change, far more than Tori knew. She began toying with the sleeve on tori's shirt. "Is this a new top?"

"Is this the part where I say yes and you make some sort of sound like you're disgusted?"

"Guess you'll have to answer to find out." Jade said while smiling. Tori decided to take the bait.

"Ok, yes Jade, this is a new top." Tori deadpanned, and fully expecting an insult about her fashion choices just went back to eating.

Jade leaned forward close to Tori's ear and whispered. "I must say…It looks _amazing_ on you."

Clearly not expecting a complement, and not one whispered in the manner that Jade did, Tori began to choke on her food. Instantly feeling two different hands on her back, patting to help with the digestion.

"Oh my god, are you Ok, Tori?" Cat asked, fully concerned for the Latina, and her inability to consume food correctly.

"Yea…im..k..im good" Tori said while coughing and reaching for her drink to help wash it down, feeling better after doing so.

"Careful now Tori, wouldn't want you dying now would we?"

"Are you sure you're ok, Tori?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cat, thanks. It's just, Jade kinda shocked me there."

"I'm a lot more than just swear words and insults, you know?"

"Really? That's news to me." Jade just smirked at that remark; it was a hit she decided to just take on the chin. _'You'll see soon enough'_ Jade though.

"I really like your hair Tori." Cat said while playing with one of the red strands Tori decided to change some of her hair. The brown still dominated, but two lines of red could be seen on each side. It's something new she wanted to try.

"Oh thanks Cat, I thought it was kinda weird at first, but now I'm liking it."

"It's not weird at all, it's really pretty." Cat rummaged around in her bra, pulling out a red vine which she began to eat, she noticed the odd look Tori gave at this and pulled out another, but not all the way.

"Would you like some, Tori?" Despite where it's coming from, Tori was never really able to turn down candy, the ones Cat was pulling from between her bosom were among her favorites.

"Ummm, sure Cat, thanks." Tori said, waiting for Cat to pull out the rest of the vine, but she didn't.

"I thought you said I could have one?"

"You can! Just reach on in, nothings gonna bite ya, silly!"

Not finding much flaw in Cat's logic, strange as that was, Tori carefully reached her hand into Cat' shirt, grabbing the piece of candy that was offered, and while doing so was unaware of the sly look that passed between present company.

Cat cleared her throat before speaking again. "You know, Tori…." Her eyes darted to Jade for a moment, she knew what Cat was about to say, it was something she was working on all last night.

"This candy is sweet, but you know what type of candy is just as sweet?"

Jade hid her face in her hands in order to shield the creeping grin that was forming. _'Oh god, she's actually gonna say it 'She thought._

Cat placed her hand on Tori's shoulder. "Eye candy, and you know what, that's what you are."

_'Oh god, she said it'_

Jade bit down on her hand to try and keep herself from laughing at one of the cheesiest things her girlfriend has ever said. This also amused Tori, who wanted to laugh, but she was flattered by the complement. "Uhh, well, thanks Cat, that's sweet of you to say."

"No problem, cutie." Cat said wiggling her eyebrows.

Tori began to feel like she was being toyed with again. Jade with her complements and…concern? Cat and her funny but flattering remarks. Stuck in between the both of them, she felt like some prey being eyed up, obviously the couple decided to pick her to play games with, something she fully expected from Jade, but not really from Cat.

It was Time for Tori to leave.

Tori looks at her watch. "Whoa, look at the time! I gotta get going. I need to head to the rest room and to my locker for some stuff, stop by and ask Andre about some things, see you guys later bye!" Tori said quickly wiggling her way out from between the pair, but so quickly that she lost her footing and began to fall.

Until she felt hands catching her and pulling her back until her bottom met with a warm lap. _'Since Cat is in my sight, that means the person who caught me was…'_

"Easy now, Tori. You should be careful, there's no need to rush, sweetheart." Jade said as she wrapped her arms around Tori's stomach, keeping her seated on her. Being pulled back into Jade, Tori instantly felt Jade's breast against her back, and it was weird, really really weird.

_'Did…did she just call…me…'_

Tori began to wiggle frantically and Jade held on tighter. "Tori! Tori, be easy, you're just gonna fall again, calm down and I'll let you go." Tori didn't listen, instead she grabbed Jade's wrist, and with a strength the Goth had no idea she possessed, pulled her arms apart until she was able to stand.

"Ok, I don't know what the hell this is, but I will not be a part of it!" Tori said pointing at both Jade and Cat.

"But, Tori it's not.."

"No buts, Cat! Just because Jade roped you into whatever mind game this is doesn't make it right."

"Whoa, whoa, Jade didn't rope anybody into anything!" Jade yelled out before sighing and calming down. This time she spoke softly. "Look, Tori, we actually want to talk to you about something, would you mind sitting back down? There's still some time left to lunch."

"No, I gotta get going." Tori said as she rushed off to the building, this time maintaining her balance, and leaving Jade confused and Cat saddened.

"Jadey, I don't think this is gonna work. I think I did something wrong." Cat said with her head down, sadness filling her voice. Jade grabbed her head and made her look up. "No, no, c'mon now kitten. If it's anyone's fault its mine, Vega isn't used to me trying to be nice to her and it's freaking her out." Jade then kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"Do you still want this, Cat?"

"Of course I do, Jade. Do you?'

"Absolutely, so I need you to stay with me, Ok? Don't give up on me now. We just gotta talk to her."

"She's gonna think we're crazy, Jade, or at least toying with her." Jade sighed, she knew there as a high risk for both, but this was something they both wanted, a lot, and they weren't gonna give up until they knew 100%, without a shadow of a doubt that it couldn't happen.

"Sure, she might, but we won't know until we try, ok?"

"Ok."

Jade kissed her girlfriend on the lips, and then her forehead. "I know you have Visual Arts with Tori next period, try not to say much to her, we should let her chill out until class is over. I have sight singing with her as our last class, I won't bother her either, but when that bell rings, we find her together and we'll talk…I have an idea, Ok?"

"Got you." Cat smiled before laying a kiss on the Goth's lips.

Tori got through her last two classes quiet easily. A video was watched in her art class, so there was no lecture or assignments, and her singing class she never found difficult, given her talent. What was the weird part thought, that she had Cat and Jade in her last two classes respectively. Neither one of them spoke a word to her, and beyond a small finger wiggle wave from Cat, and a polite 'excuse me' from Jade when she was trying to return to her seat at one point, she didn't interact with the girls.

She figured that she either offended them in some way, or they were done with whatever it was they were doing to her.

* * *

As she walked to her locker at the end of the day, she caught up with Andre. "Hey, Tori, how's it hanging?"

"I'm Ok. So, how was Sasha?" Tori said with a pointed glare, remembering when he left her high and dry.

"I'm sorry, Tori, it's just, Sasha, she does things to me." Andre said while patting his hand over his heart. "But if it makes you feel any better, She wasn't even there, and Beck and Robbie didn't need my help! I think Jade lied to me."

"Yeah, I figured that. So what are you doing today?"

"Got a little writing assignment I need to finish. Can't wait for tomorrow, Spring Break, baby!" Andre yelled out with his hands in the air. Tor laughed at his enthusiasm. "I am looking forward to the break as well."

"What's up in Tori's world today?"

"Well, I don't really have anything planned." Tori said disappointedly as she closed her locker door, unaware of the Red head that was standing on the other side of steel.

"Hi Tori!" Cat gushed when the door was closed and Tori was able to see her face, scaring her half to death.

"Cat! You scared me! What did we talk about?!" Cat lowered her head as she remembered a conversation she and Tori once had.

"Always make noise when I'm near you. I'm not a spy for the government."

"Yes, please try and remember that." Tori said, putting her hand on Cat's shoulder, which instantly perked the Red head up.

"Hey Red, what's happening?"

"Hi Andre." Cat said before she hugged him.

"Have you seen Jade? I got some words for her for telling fibs to a brother, she played with my heart strings, that aren't cool."

"And she shall appear." Andre heard from behind him to see Jade standing there, obviously waiting for Andre to berate her.

"You feel good about that lie you told to me earlier?"

"I do, actually, yeah." Jade said while thinking about it.

"Jade!" Cat yelled at her, smacking her on the arm as well. Jade sighed.

"Ok, fine, sorry for saying that Sasha was in the room with Beck and Robbie when she wasn't." Jade then turned her attention down the hall and noticed a figure coming towards and waving. "Though, I think you're about to love me, Andre."

"How so?" Andre questioned.

"Hey Jade!" A young African American woman approached her, who in Tori's eyes resembled the actress Paula Patton, in other words, she was completely gorgeous. Andre had trouble keeping his eyes from popping out, his heart felt like it would burst from beating so fast.

"Hey Sasha. So, I told you I couldn't help you with your song project, cause I was gonna be busy, but I said I knew someone who could." Jade walked around until she was behind Andre, who still stood frozen and trying not to stare, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Andre Harris, meet Sasha Vallen, Sasha this is Andre, and Andre here is an amazing musician, top notch. Trust me when I say that he can help you far better than I could. You'll help Sasha here, wont ya Harris?"

"Would you mind? I'm kinda in a bind here and I really could use some help." Sasha asked Andre, her hands clasped in hope, smiling at the musician. Andre, somehow finding it in himself, recovered from his stupor and managed to speak words again. "Uh, uh, yeah, sure sure. I can help, no problem. Uhh, how about we talk so I know where you're at with it."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Uh, there's a cafe about two blocks from here, you have time to talk now?"

"That I do. Let's go." Andre said, returning to his smooth demander. He grabbed his book bag and said his goodbyes. "See you later Tori, Red. _Jade." _He winked at Jade as turned to leave with Sasha. Jade smiled back at the young man.

"Well, that was unexpected, and nice of you to do Jade." Tori said, shocked that Jade had set this opening up for Andre; the ball is in his court now.

"Yeah, well, I do nice things for people I like." Jade said, turning her attention to Tori, staring her in the eye. "Tori, Cat and I would like to speak to you about something. Do you mind coming with us?"

"Coming with you where?"

"Do you have to know?"

"Umm, yeah I do."

"Can't you just trust me?" Jade said as she extended her hand out to Tori, who only looked at it as if it was a snake. "No, Jade, actually I can't just 'trust' you." Tori said as she picked up her bag and began walking away. Until a jumpy Red head hopped in front of her path.

"Tori, I know that you and Jade haven't always been the best of friends-"

"That's putting it mildly" Cat glared at Tori for interrupting her. "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, you and Jade haven't been friends, but you and I are friends, great friends. You trust me, right?"

"Yes, Cat, I do."

"Then trust me, and please come with Jade and me, please?" Cat said with her puppy dog pout. Jade walked up next to Cat and pointed at her. "C'mon now, Vega, you know you can't resist this face." Tori felt her resolve crumbling, and crumbling, and crumbling, until….

"Alright, alright, I'll come with you guys."

"Yayyyyyy! Let's go!" Cat yelled out and grabbed Tori by her hand and began dragging her out of the building towards Jade's car.

"Cat, you mind sitting in the back with Tori, keep her company?"

"Sure, Jadey."

Cat joined Tori in the back seat as Jade drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

The first stop they made was to an Ice-cream shop. Both Cat and Jade got sundaes. Tori decided to get a simple chocolate cone, as she went for her wallet, Cat stopped her. "It's Ok, Tori, I got it." Cat said, smiling as she pulled out some bills to pay the man.

"Cat, you didn't have to do that, I could have paid for it."

"Don't sweat it Tori, it's no problem." Tori thought it was odd she paid for her treat, but she let it go. "Finish this up out here, no eating in my car." Jade said to both Tori and Cat.

After finishing up the ice-cream, they all got back into the car, with Jade still being mysterious about their destination, much to Tori's annoyance.

Another 20 minutes had gone by when Jade finally stopped her car again this time in the parking lot of a park.

"Ok, everyone out." Jade said as she stepped out of the car. Cat and Tori followed suit. Cat ran to catch up to Jade. They were whispering things back and forth to each other, which greatly raisedTori's interest, and worried her.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

They all continue walking until they reach the far side of the park, no one is over here. Tori see Jade and Cat stop at a huge tree, very large. It provided a great amount of shade from the sun. As Tori approached where the two were, she saw them staring at a spot on the tree. It was a heart carved in the tree with the words Cat + Jade inside, if Tori had to guess, it was from Jade scissors.

"It was this spot where Jade and I both confessed that we liked each other. That we told each other that we really liked each other, more than just friends." Cat said, running her hand over the marking.

"It was also here, a few months after that, that I told Cat that I loved her, she then told me she loved me, and that she wanted to be with me forever, and I with her." Jade said, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist and kissing her neck a few times, causing Cat to giggle and moan. Tori shifted nervously. They then turned their attention to the Latina behind them.

"Fast forward a few months later, or about two months ago, it was this spot where Jade and I confirmed with each other something we thought of ourselves and suspected of the other….that we both liked someone else."

Tori covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she now finally realized why the brought her here, they wanted to tell her…

"Oh my god! Are you two breaking up!?" Tori exclaimed, shocked that these two had feelings for other people. They were a great couple. Both Jade and Cat's hands ran smack dab into their foreheads, in exasperation.

"What are ya, psycho?! We just said that we want to be with each other forever!" Cat yelled out. Jade just laughed at her outburst. This confused Tori again.

"I don't get it then. If you two are in love other, but you both like other people, then how does this work?" Then an invisible light bulb appeared above Tori's head, and she pointed at the two girls. "Oh my god! Are you two swingers!?"

Jade instantly doubled over in hysterical laughter, while Cat walked a few feet away shaking her head in complete awe. "And people call me a moron." Cat said under her breath with her hands in the air. Tori had never heard Jade truly laugh at something that was funny, which was a different noise than her laughing at someone falling on the ground, it was quite melodic.

After the both of them calmed down, they returned to their standing positions in front of Tori. "Thanks Tori, I needed a good laugh. No, Cat and I are most defiantly not swingers and we are not breaking up with each other."

"Umm, ok, but I still don't know why I'm here and what it has to do with you two's business."

"Well, Tori, where just gonna have to be frank with you since all of this seems to go over your head. We need your help. Cat and I, we want to add to our relationship, we want to add a certain….Vega to our relationship."

Tori's eyes widened at what Jade just said. There was no way she could mistake their intentions now, it was staring her right in the face, and she'd be an idiot to miss it. Nothing short of Peter Griffin.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You want me…."

Cat and Jade began to nod when Tori stopped speaking, but unbeknown to them, she only stopped because she was trying to find her voice again, she wasn't actually finished.

"…to help you get Trina?!"

"OH COME ON, TORI!" Both Jade and Cat yelled at the same time. "Why in the hell would you think I could ever in my life want Trina?!" Jade spat at Tori.

"Well, babe, Trina is really beautiful." Cat said almost in a dream like trance. Jade mumbled something under her breath under the likes of "Ehhh, she's alright."

"No, Tori, not Trina. Besides, even if I liked Trina in that way, Sa-ummm, I mean somebody who may have an eye for her would totally kill me." Cat said, hoping that slight name slip wasn't caught.

"Like who?" Tori questioned. Cat raised her hands and waved them back and forth. "Never mind that, Tori! This is about us!" Cat said to distract the Latina from further questioning and to get the moment back on track. Jade knew who Cat meant, and also decided to keep quiet about it.

"Ok, then. I guess we need to be really blunt about it then." Jade said as she walked forward and took Tori's right hand in both of hers, Cat followed suit and did the same with Tori's left hand. Tori was thrown at the gentle gesture from the Goth, less from Cat because she is a sweetheart. Jade was running her thumb over Tori's palm, and she had to admit, it felt nice. This sweet touching also hit Tori and cleared the smoke from her head. Tori was coming to actual realization at what this moment was about, it was about her. It was flattering, but it made her extremely nervous, and in one last effort to deter what she knew was coming…..

"I don't suppose you guys have a thing for my mom?"

* * *

_**Ok, I have this planned out...mostly. It would be no where near as long as my main baby, less than 10 chapters. I guess reception also determines if I should continue.**_


	2. Afraid Of The Unknown

_**Chapter 2: Afraid Of The Unknown**_

Jade and Cat shared an amused look before the Goth replied. "No, Tori, we don't mean your mom…..not that she isn't pretty, cause she is. Really pretty actually. I'd even go as far as to say that she is a MILF." Jade said, which caused Tori to shudder where she stood.

"Mmmhhhmmm" Cat nodded her head and agreed with her girlfriend.

Tori turned her head and closed her eyes. "Please, please, you can stop now."

"Ok then, because we don't want your hot mom, or your 'Ok' sister. Tori, Cat and I, we both want you to be our girlfriend."

Hearing it directly caused Tori's insides to flip, and then came the unsteadiness, and then came the darkness. She fainted.

_'Hello darkness, my old friend' _Tori though as she felt her own personal lights go out_._

Luckily, Jade and Cat still had her hands and caught her before she had a face full of grass.

"Are people supposed to faint when you tell them you like them, Jade?"

"No, not unless you punch them in the face right afterwards."

"Let's lay her against the tree until she wakes up." Cat said.

Cat and Jade laid Tori against the tree and took sitting positions on both sides of her. Cat brushed the hair from Tori's face. "She looks so peaceful like this, Jade."

"Yeah, she does."

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Tori awoke from her impromptu slumber. She looks to her left and right and see Cat and Jade. "Oh, so it wasn't a dream."

"Hey. Look who's decided to wake up. Had a good nap sleepy face?" Cat asked her.

"Wh-what happened? Why am I on the ground? Did Jade hit me?!"

"You know, I'm getting real sick of your accusations, Vega. You fainted all on your own. No One-Two West punch needed"

Tori shook her head to knock away the sleep. She remembered what happened before she dropped and instantly stood up, a little too fast for her skull's liking, and became dizzy.

"Be careful, Tori. You don't want to faint again." Cat warned her. Standing up to help the Latina regain her composure. "I remember now. You two said something to me, what was it?"

"We said we wanted you to be our girlfriend."

Upon hearing this, Tori lost control and laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Much to the dismay of Jade and Cat. "What is so funny, Tori?! Jade asked angrily.

"Oh man, oh, that was a good one guys. You really had me there. That was a good joke." Tori said as she slapped Cat on her arm. "This one was elaborate." Tori's laughter picked up, it was not something the other two girls joined in. "She's laughing at us, Jade." Cat whimpered as she hugged her girlfriend and buried her head in the Goth's neck, a neck that held up a face that was very angry. This was something Tori noticed.

"Wh-why aren't you two laughing?"

"Because it's not a joke! You think we brought you out here to our special spot just to prank you?"

"I-but..you can't…you don't…it's not poss..is this real?"

"Yes, Tori, this is real."

"You guys don't like me, you need to stop."

"Yes we do Tori! You can't tell us we don't!" Cat yelled out from Jade's neck. Tori was, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted. Cat doesn't cry for no reason. She walked towards the couple and placed her hand on Cat's back.

"Cat, how is this even remotely possible? You and Jade are together."

"I know, but…but we both want you also."

"Both?"

"Yes, Tori. Both." Jade said. Tori smirked, she didn't want to hurt Cat any further, accusing her of not liking her. Since it was impossible to hurt Jade with what she says she figured that maybe Jade will give up this scheme.

"Really, Jade. I'm supposed to believe that you…want a relationship with me?"

"Yes, Tori." Jade said, nodding.

"In what world would anyone believe that you like me?!"

"I really don't care what anyone would believe. I believe it, Cat believes it, and you know, wither you believe it or not, it's the truth." Tori decided to play along with this, game, as she saw it.

"Ok then. If you like me so much as you say you do, then it would be very easy to name some things you like about me."

"Fine, no prob. I-"

"Wait, wait, one sec." Tori said as she dug in her pocket to pull out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked. Cat removed her face from Jade's neck to see as well.

"I want to use the stop watch app, so I can time how long it takes you to vomit or burst into flames at having to compliment me. Cat, you may want to step back, I don't want you catching fire as well."

"As I was saying. Well, you're extremely talented, smart, funny…well sometimes. Nice, I mean you're always looking to help someone." Jade stopped for a moment to move closer to Tori.

"You have a perfect smile, beautiful eyes, yummy sun kissed skin, a nice tight ass, and your chest isn't bad either. A gorgeous face…" Jade closed in on Tori further, causing her to trip and fall to the grass. Giving Jade the chance to crawl over her like a predator about to devour her prey."…and lips that I just wanna lick, suck, bite, and kiss so fucking badly." Jade growled out the last part, and despite her stance on either this was a game or not, caused a shiver to run down Tori's spine. As Jade was about to move in on Tori's neck, she felt a hand collide with her butt.

"No, Jade, No! Bad Jade. Get off of Tori like that!" She heard Cat say behind her while feeling the Red Head pulls her off of Tori. "No Jade. You'll scare her off, we have to do this nice and easy. You keep that in check, you hear me?" Jade smoothed out her shirt and nodded at Cat's words. "Sorry, it's just, well you know." Cat patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I know baby, I know."

Tori began to get up from the grass, dusting off her pants and shirt. Still shocked at all the things that Jade just said. In the back of her mind she keeps telling herself that Jade is a good actress, and that she couldn't have meant all of that. Not really, right?

Cat walked up to Tori and dusted off her back, removing the grass from her shirt. She then pulled Tori's hands down with her own. "My turn. Tori, I can't say much that Jade hasn't already said, I also think you are really pretty, and smart, and nice and funny, and a cool person to hang out with." She turns her head and begins to blush. "I would also be fibbing if I didn't agree with the things Jade said about your….body." Tori, call her a fool, couldn't help but believe what Cat was saying. She has never had reason to not believe. This realization causes her heart beat to beat faster.

_'Cat is…attracted to me?' _She thought. She looked at Cat, really looked at her. This…this wasn't really what Tori was into. Women. Although here and now, she noticed how soft Cat's skin was, how warm she felt. Those full pink lips, her cute nose, and her pretty brown eyes. The way the dimples would appear when she smiled. The lovely red hair Cat had, and the fact that her hair isn't naturally red, she purposely wanted that color so she dyed her hair that way. Cat was beautiful.

Tori shook her head to get her thoughts off of Cat. Although that only helped for a moment, until Cat asked her a question.

"Tori, Do..do you think I could kiss you?"

"I, ummm…..I'm not sure that's a good idea, Cat."

"Why not?" Cat's face instantly dropping.

"Well, because…" Tori searched her head for reasons to get out of this. She didn't want to outright tell her no, she wanted to avoid hurting her feelings. Her eyes landed on the figure behind Cat who was staring intently at them.

"Well, because Jade is here! You wouldn't wanna upset her now would you?"

"Oh no, don't mind me ladies. You go right. Really-"Jade walked around behind Tori and nudged her closer to Cat. "I insist." Cat smiled at her girlfriend's clear approval.

Tori, searching for another escape, began to cough. "I would, but I have been coming down with something. I really wouldn't want to give it to you Cat."

Jade, ever so happy to intervene. "Really Tori? Cause earlier in class, I overheard you telling that Penny girl that you had just gotten over a cold last week, and that you were so glad to have been feeling better." Tori glared at Jade for her 'butting in'. "Thank you Jade, I had forgotten about that conversation." Tori got out through clenched teeth. She turned back to Cat.

"Ummmm, did I mention that I have a flesh eating disease?" Cat looked shocked, but her eyes quickly narrowed in suspicion as she rolled up Tori's sleeves, looking over her arms. She then lifted up Tori's shirt to examine her stomach, much to Tori's amazement.

"Tori, are you messing with me?"

"What? No?"

"Cause I feel like you're messing with me."

"No I'm not Cat, don't be silly." Tori said nervously. Cat slapped her on the arm. "You don't have a flesh eating disease, ya crazy!"

"Really? What was your first clue?" Jade said while smirking at her girlfriend. Cat decided to ignore the snarky remark and kept speaking to Tori. "I feel like you're just making up reasons now, Tori." Cat's face took on one that of worry. "Do…do you think I'm ugly?"

"What!? No! Of course not, Cat! You are not ugly! Nowhere near it!" Tori said, trying to calm down the raging Cat storm she knew was coming. Cat didn't stop though, as she turned to her girlfriend. "Am I ugly, Jade?!"

"Babe, No! You stop that, you know you're not ugly!" Jade said as she went to wrap her arms around Cat to console her. Cat moved away, hands in her hair, frantically pacing around.

"It's true isn't it?! I'm ugly! I'm ugly! I'm ugly and No one wanted to tell me!"

"Cat, please stop! You are no-"

"Lisa Fuller was right! I am a horse face!" Cat continued. Jade kept trying to grab hold of Cat, but the red head was just too fast. She turned her head and gave Tori a look that said 'Look what you did'.

Tori, mouth open wide didn't know what to do to calm her down. Well, there was one thing she could think of. Could she really….

"Oh my god! That's why my mom and dad left, because I was too ugly for them to stay!" Jade knew about the situation with Cat's parents, but Tori did not. This revelation saddened her. It was something she wanted to ask Cat about, but not here and now. She knew what she had to do to convince Cat she wasn't ugly.

_'Well, here goes nothing'_ She thought.

Tori dropped her bag on the ground, walked over to where Cat was, still shaking and pacing. She grabbed Cat's arm and turned her around.

"It's like that episode of Spongebob where he thought he was ug-" Was all Cat got out before her lips became occupied with something other than talking. The task was Tori's lips, which began to kiss hers. "Mmph" Was the noise Cat made when she instantly began to kiss Tori back, her arms going around Tori's neck, pulling her down to kiss her better.

Tori didn't know what to expect, never having kissed a girl. She was instantly surprised to find that she actually liked it. Cat's lips were soft, really soft, and her mouth tasted sweet, like candy. Which, come to think of it, is exactly what Tori should have expected coming from Cat.

The kiss became more fevered and Tori found herself wrapping her arms around Cat's waist, pulling her closer to her. Cat took this opportunity to jump up and wrap her legs around Tori's waist. The Latina almost stumbled, but regained balanced, and the two continued to kiss, now with Tori holding Cat up.

"Fuuucccckkkkkkkk, that's so hot." Jade groaned out, biting her finger at the sight before her. The noises the two were making wasn't helping her situation. Seeing her girlfriend kiss her crush was one of the most amazing things she has ever seen. The only thing she could think of that would be better was if she kissed Tori herself, or even her and Cat at the same time.

The kiss finally died down. Cat had a look of lust written all over her face and gave a sensual giggle as Tori still held her up. "So, Have I convinced you that you are not Ugly, Cat?" Cat nodded her head in the positive.

"Yes, Tori, thank you. I feel better now." Cat said as she snuck in another kiss on Tori's lips before unlocking her legs and arms from Tori's waist and neck, respectively. Tori also released Cat from her hold.

_'I kissed a girl, and I liked it'_ Tori thought, hearing the words from that oh so Iconic 'Katy Perry' song ring in her head.

Deciding to move in before Tori had another chance to think on what she had just done. Jade clears her throat. "You know, Tori. I been feeling a little ugly myself. Care to…help out with that?" Tori turned her attention to Jade, giving her a look of incredulity.

"Somehow, Jade, I really doubt that you feel that way." Tori said as she went over to retrieve her bag from the ground. Jade stopped her before she could reach it. "What, you don't think I can feel self-conscious sometimes?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can, Jade. I doubt it, at this particular moment, has anything to do with how you look."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jade said. Cat gave her a look, one that could be read as 'Don't go stealing my words'.

"It means you're beautiful, and you know you are."

Jade got closer to Tori, whispering in her ear. "So….you think I'm beautiful, huh?" Tori sighed in exasperation. "Yes Jade, you are beautiful. We done here?" Tori removed her arm from Jade's grip, moving over to pick up her bag, but was stopped once again.

"Where you going off to, Sexy. One of us hasn't had your lips touch theirs yet." Jade said, grabbing Tori by the belt and pulling her closer. "In case you are confused again, that person is me."

"Jade.."

"C'mon now, Tori. Be fare. You kissed Cat, now allow me the same…pleasure." Tori threw her hands up in frustration, deciding to give in to Jade. "Fine, you want your kiss. Here you go!"

Tori placed her hands on Jade's face and kissed her, a kiss that lasted all of 3 ½ seconds. Earning a shocked noise from the Goth.

"There, you happy?"

"Wh-what the hell was that?!"

"What? You said you wanted a kiss."

"You kissed Cat, for like 5 fucking minutes. You held her up, she was grinding into you. She enjoyed it, and despite how you come off, I could tell you did too. So why can't you give me the same?"

"You want me to hold you up too, Jade?" Tori teased.

"No, Tori, but if anyone was gonna hold someone up out of the two of us, it would be me."

Tori only gave Jade a look of doubt before turning and heading towards the parking lot area. Once again, Jade went to stop her. "Really, Vega, you're gonna just do me like that."

"Oh, so we're back to Vega now, eh."

"What do I have to do to get you to kiss me like you kissed Cat?"

"Admit this is all some sort of game."

"It's not a fucking game, Tori. How many times must I say that?!" Jade yelled out, causing Tori to step back and Cat to cover her ears. Frustrated at both Tori's disbelief, and her own anger, Jade shook her head and calmed down before continuing.

"Look, Tori. I understand that you have a hard time believing that I'm sincere here. Believe me, I do." Jade got closer again and placed her hands on Tori's shoulders, gently. "You have seen me at some of my most vulnerable and unguarded moments. Look me in my eyes right now. Tell me that I'm lying right now."

Jade did have a point. Most of the time, even if it was a last resort, Tori was the one who helped Jade with her problems. Staring back at Jade, here and now, even if a part of her still didn't trust this situation, she decided to believe this crazy, impossible notion, that both Cat and Jade had feelings for her.

"Ok, so, you really want to kiss me?" Tori asked, hands on her hips, still not sure about this.

Jade smiled knowing Tori seemed to be coming around and believing her. "Yes, I do." Tori leaned forward to kiss Jade again, this time she was going to hold it for longer than their first one, but before her lips could reach Jade's, she was stopped.

"No, not here." Jade said as she grasped Tori's hand and led her over to the tree. Jade sat down at the base with her back against the trunk. Figuring she wanted her to sit next to her, Tori moved to sit at the right of Jade. "Oh, no, no. Not there, Right here, baby."

Tori looked confused until Jade reached out and grabbed her by the waist, looking to pull the tan girl down to straddle her lap, but Tori resisted for a moment.

"Oh c'mon. Is Ashton Kutcher hiding in the bushes filming this?"

"Tori!"

"Oh alright." Tori gave in as she slowly descended and straddled Jade. This felt weird to her. Completely weird, to be in such an intimate position with her Frenemy. Cat stood off to the side, hands covering her mouth, at the sight before. One she never thought she would see.

_'Oh my god, it's like that dream I had about owning a pet Unicorn, but better.'_ She thought.

Jade placed her hands on Tori's face, while Tori searched for a place to put her hands. She decided the tree behind Jade.

"Come now Tori. You can touch me. Don't be shy." Jade while smiling. Tori glared at her, deciding to place her hands on Jade's sides. No harm there.

Jade pulled Tori's face to hers to kiss her. Not satisfied with where her hands were, Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck, pulling her even closer. "Mmmphhhh!" Tori got out during the contact. Jade's lips felt different than Cat's. Jade's were a bit fuller than the red heads, and their style was different. Cat, even when she got passionate was still mostly gentle, but Jade, her kisses were….if Tori had to put a word to it, forceful, but not painfully so, and desperate. As if kissing Tori would make her feel everything Jade wanted her to, to know just exactly what she would have if she joined her and Cat's union. Tori wanted to break free to breath, while Jade was willing to wait until her body wouldn't allow her to do anything else but breath. Tori pushed off of Jade's shoulders to separate them, something the Goth clearly didn't want to do.

"Geez Jade, mind if I breathe?" Tori said while catching her breath. Jade did the same, licking her lips, enjoying the flavor of strawberries on them, and wanting to go back to the source for more. "Ok, was that good enough?" Tori asked while preparing to get off of Jade.

"No, no, not even close." Jade placed one hand back around Tori's neck, the other on Tori's ass, pulling both their lips and crotches together. Jade began to grind up into the Latina on her lap. Tori felt Jade was trying to take this too far or at least farther than she wanted here and now, and began to, once again, free herself from this grip. Jade began to slip her tongue into Tori's mouth. "Mmmphh..mmmphhh…..Mmmmmmmm…" At the feel of Jade's pink appendage swirling around her mouth, touching her own, Tori's struggles began to die down.

Tori wasn't proud to admit it, but she _really _enjoyed Jade's tongue.

"She hit you with the tongue, didn't she? Yep, Jadey does that." Cat said from the sidelines, instantly knowing why Tori's stopped trying to get up.

Tori began to mix her own tongue with Jade's, sending it into her mouth and tasting the cherries that came with the sundae Jade had not too long ago. Being held like this, Jade's hands in her hair and around her lower back, she felt as though she was being held like someone cherished them. She didn't have much to compare it too, but no boy ever held her close like this. They were just hands, hands everywhere. This felt loving, but then again, it couldn't be, not with the person she was kissing…at least not with her, probably Cat, but not her. Just a day ago, she wouldn't have given a thought about kissing another girl, now having kissed two, she found she rather enjoyed it. Going as far as to admit, only to herself, that Cat and Jade kissed her better than any boy before them.

When they finally broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their lips together, they stared into each other's eyes. Tori searching Jade's eyes to see if she understand why they chose her, why they felt the need to open their relationship to another person.

_'Why me?'_

Jade searched Tori's eyes to see if the pretty girl on her lap understood how serious she was. That this wasn't a ploy or any another type of game that would be expected of Jade West. Their mutual connection was interrupted by Cat who kneeled down next to them. A wide smile on her face, rubbing both Tori and Jade's arms. "Oh my god! It's happening isn't it?! It's happening! It's happening!" Cat said, bouncing on her knees.

Tori turns to Cat and sees the joy on her face. It always made Tori smile to see Cat happy, especially when she was apart the reason Cat was smiling. Thought she wasn't sure she could keep that glow there. Just because she enjoyed kissing them, didn't exactly mean should could _be_ with them. Aside from her doubts on the legitimacy of their offer, this was still something completely new to her. Not only was this a lesbian relationship, it was one with two women at the same time. The same damn time.

_'Fucking two bad bitches, at the same damn time.'_

_'At the same damn time.'_

_'At the same damn time.'_

_'At the same damn time.'_

_'At the same damn time.'_

Tori shook her head, getting the lyrics of that 'Future' song out of her head. These were taboos that she wasn't sure she was ready to enter.

"I-I can't."

"You can't what?" Jade questioned.

"I can't do this, I can't." Tori said, more to herself than Jade and Cat. She scrambled off of Jade, shaking off both sets of hands that reached out to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up Tori!"

"I have to go, I'm sorry." Tori ran towards her bag, this time successfully picking it up and made her way out of the park.

"Tori! Please stop Tori!" She could hear Cat behind her, pleading her to halt. She could hear them closing in on her. Soon Jade caught up and stepped in front of Tori. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Jade"

"So wait a moment, Ok. I'll give you a ride."

"Its fine, I'll just take a bus."

Cat grabbed Tori's hand with both of hers. "Tori, why did you run like that, what's wrong?"

"This, Cat, this is wrong." Tori said, pointing between the three of them.

"What's so wrong about this?"

"Three people can't be together, Cat. This isn't 'Big Love'. Even that is besides the point, I'm not gay."

"Oh really? Sure did look that way a minute ago." Jade remarked.

"Well I'm not. I-I just did that because…well..i..It just happened, Ok!"

"Your tongue was just in my mouth, Tori. So I doubt you're some type of homophobe."

"I'm not! This is all just a little too much for me." Tori yelled out, hands going into her hair.

"But I thought you liked kissing us, Tori. You looked like you liked it." Cat said, rubbing Tori's arm soothingly. "Yea, it was….nice, Cat, but I can't be with you two. It's just not right."

"Tell me why, and use a reason that isn't us being girls and two different people."

Tori sputtered trying to think of an answer. One would not come. "See! See! You can't name one." Cat exclaimed, pointing at Tori. "Why are you running from us, Tori? We would never hurt you."

"You wouldn't, Cat." Tori said as her glare moved towards Jade. Who noticed right away. "Oh, and I would?!"

"You haven't really given me reason to believe you wouldn't."

"Yeah, right. None of your safe and straight boyfriends ever did anything bad to you, right?"

"The hell does that mean?"

"Ryder Daniels, Pushy, douchbag, Asshole who used you to try and get a good grade, and was gonna break up with you afterwards." Tori knew Jade was right there. Ryder was an asshole, but to use that word to try and build up her case was a mistake on her part.

"Ok then Jade, tell me, this. How would that pattern change if I dated you?!" Jade was at a loss for words for a moment, and it showed on her face. Tori escalated her assault.

"Jade West, asshole who had my blood misplaced so she could try and steal my spot in the Steamboat Suzy play."

"Jade West, asshole who lied and said I hit her in the face to try and get everyone to hate me." Tori takes a step towards Jade.

"Jade West, asshole who wanted to wreck the Prom I wanted to give to Hollywood Arts." Another step.

"Jade West, asshole who wanted to bury me alive in Shadow Creek Woods." Tori says as she pokes Jade in her chest.

"Ok! Hold up, that one is bullshit! I wasn't gonna bury you alive, I was just going to scare you a little!" Jade defended. "You didn't have to jump out the damn car."

"Ok, fine, Jade. My mistake, like Spiderman says, 'everybody gets one'. Allow me to continue. Jade West, asshole who-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it, just stop." Jade took a moment to think, she felt she was losing all the ground she had just gained with Tori, and she didn't want that. Cat saw her girlfriend struggling to handle all the crap she did to Tori tossed in her face, she decided to help.

"Ok, but what about Steven Carson! He was dating you and Carly Shay at the same time!" Cat said, hopping on the balls of her feet. Jade smiled at Cat's statement and agreed with her. "Yeah! That sleezebag was stringing you and that ICarly chick along, and you aint even know It.!"

Tori's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her mouth opened as she heard what they said. "ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS!?" Jade and Cat looked at each other and the back to Tori confused. Her arms frantically gestured back and forth between the Goth and red head. "That's the same thing that you want! To date two girls at the same time! How are you any better than Steven? You wanna date both me and Cat."

"I am NOTHING like that ass clown, Tori! The situation is totally different."

"How so?"

"You had no idea he was dating another girl. He was juggling the both of you, and he was going to keep doing that as long as his creepy plan would allow him to. To keep visiting her in Seattle and you, here. I'm not trying to keep you and Cat separate, Cat doesn't want us separate, this is a full relationship, Tori. I know you care about Cat, and I know Cat cares for you."

"No matter how you word it, Jade, it's still the same thing. You, Cat, even me if I agreed, would all be dating two people at the same time."

Jade adamantly shook her head. "No, it's not the same. Steven obviously didn't care about you, either of you if he would do that!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes I do!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes really!"

"And how so, Jade?!"

"Because I love you!"

Tori's next words died on her tongue at what Jade just said. Never in a million years could she ever even think that Jade would make a deceleration of love to her. Jade had to be either crazy, violently ill, or she truly believed what she had just told her. "H-how? It's not poss…there's no way you can…you can't just…..in what worl…..how?"

"Jade! I thought we weren't gonna tell her that for a while!" Cat said. Surprised that her girlfriend would reveal that secret until they had an idea that Tori was onboard. Tori looked at Cat. "Wh-what? What do you mean you weren't going to tell me for a while? That's real?"

"It's not just her, Tori."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, but Cat didn't say anything. She had her head down, rubbing her arms. Tori could piece this puzzle together.

"Oh, oh Cat, really?" Cat nodded, placing her hands over her heart. "I love you too, Tori. You make my heart go Pitter Patter." Jade smiled at Cat's description of what Tori did to her on the inside. She wouldn't use the same words, but she felt exactly the same. Tori took a moment to take this new information in. She took a deep breath in before speaking again.

"S-so let me get this straight. Cat, you love Jade?"

"Yes."

"And Jade, you love Cat?"

"Damn straight."

"Cat, you love….me?" Cat stepped towards Tori, grabbing her right hand and kissing the top of it, then doing a little curtsy. "Yes I do, milady." It was a gesture that made both Jade and Tori smile, although only Tori ended up blushing as well. Cat went back to where she was standing. Tori turned back to Jade.

"And you, Jade West, you, this woman standing right here, right now, you….and I can't believe I'm actually asking this…you love….me?"

Jade stepped towards Tori. She, similar to Cat before her, grasped Tori's hand, but unlike Cat, she chose to kiss the palm of Tori's hand. Then she kissed Tori's thumb, then her index finger, then her middle finger, then ring finger, and lastly her pinky. It was weird to see such a sweet and gentle gesture come from this person before her. Tori felt her whole body tingle, just from what Jade did to her hand. It excited her.

**_It scared her_**.

"Yes. I, Jade West am in love with BOTH Cat Valentine and Tori Vega. That is the god's honest truth." Jade said with so much sincerity, it shook Tori. She didn't even know she was crying until she felt Jade wipe away some tears. She didn't even know why she was crying.

"No, Tori, please don't Cry. You're gonna make me cry." Cat said, going in to hug Tori.

"I- don't know what to say to you guys, I mean, this is, I don't even know what to say." Tori said trying to contain herself.

"C'mon now, Tori. No need to break down. It's Ok." Jade said, stroking the back of Tori's head. These touches Jade and Cat were giving her, she hasn't felt like this in….well, ever. She was so afraid to jump into this new feeling, because it was unfamiliar, because she didn't think those around her would understand if she did, because she herself wasn't sure this was right…..because she still wasn't sure if this was real.

Most prominently, because she remembered how those like Cat ad Jade were treated at her old school.

So, again, she chose to run.

Tori got out of the hold the couple had her in, and began running again. She followed the path they took to get to the tree, reaching the Parking Lot and Jade's car within 2 minutes.

"Dammit, Tori, why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep running?"

"I don't know! Please, just go away, you dont want this!" Tori said as she kept moving. She could hear Cat and Jade following her.

"Why are you afraid to give this a chance, Tori? To give us a chance?" Jade shouted as she continued to follow her.

Tori kept walking towards the entrance of the park, trying to ignore both the girls and pounding in her chest.

"Are you afraid that you may actually like this? Being with us?" Cat asked, walking along side Tori on her left side.

"No, Cat, I think she's afraid that we'll treat her better than any guy ever has or ever could," Jade said, walking along side Tori on her right. At that statement, Tori stopped in her tracks. It became increasingly hard to ignore the two. Almost like she didn't want to.

"My car is back there, Tori. What are you doing, you gonna walk home?"

"I'll take the bus."

"Don't be silly, Tori. We'll take you back home."

"Its ok, Cat, the bus is fine."

"No it's not. I brought you here, I'll take you home." Jade said.

"Please, Tori. We wanna make sure you get home safe." Cat nearly begged, tugging on the hem of Tori's shirt. Cat always had a way of worming into her heart.

"Alright, ok. I'll go back with you and Jade." Tori gave in, instantly feeing fingers interlock with both of her hands, as they all walked back to the Jade's car.

* * *

The ride to Tori's was relatively quiet. The radio was making the most noise. When Jade pulled up in the driveway, Jade saw the lights were off in the house. "Looks like nobody's home, want us to keep you company?" Jade said, devilish smirk and all.

"No, but thank you for the ride." Tori said, getting out of the car, hoping that Jade and Cat didn't follow. They did.

"One week." Jade shouted behind her as Tori was about to unlock her door. "One week, what?" Tori questioned.

Jade walked up to Tori, Cat beside her. The both wanted to reach out and touch the Latina girl, but held in that desire, afraid they would scare her off before they could say what they had to say.

"You give me and Cat one week to change your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Today's Thursday, next week is spring break, so there's no class. Starting tomorrow, you give us until next Friday. We'll do stuff together, friend stuff, couple stuff. One week for us to show you how serious we are about all this."

"Please Tor Tor, we wanna show you how much we like you. We will have fun, we promise." Cat chimed in.

_'Oh god, she's even started to give me a cuddly nickname'_ Tori thought.

She didn't want to give them any false hope that they all could be together. She didn't want to hype them up with a fun, exciting, adventurous…and possibly sexual week, and then crush their vision by just walking away. Tori had to admit, part of her was already invested in this relationship, just from their proclamations of love, from the things they said, from how they made her feel, and from the kisses they shared.

Tori was already cautious about going into any relationship. Let alone one with a girl. Let alone one with two of them! Difference here is she didn't know any of the guys she dated before she started dating them, they were complete mysteries to her, but she knew Jade, she knew Cat. So maybe, things would be different this time around.

_'I go to a crazy performing arts school for god's sake! I wanna be a singer, my life is all about jumping into the unknown, because it's what my heart wants, and I shouldn't care what others think!_' Tori though, turning around to face the two of them. With that thought in mind, she knew that, even for a week, she wanted to experience what it was like with someone who cared about her, with two individuals who cared about her. She wanted to know what the other side of the coin was like.

She wanted to know what it meant to date Cat Valentine and Jade West.

Though she still needed that little push, that little shove that pushed her over the edge. She hoped that these two could persuade her…..

She stepped forward, grasping Cat and Jade by their chins, turning their heads. First to kiss Jade on her right cheek, and then Cat on her left cheek. It's something that brought a smile to both of their faces. Tori then turned around and walked to her door, opening it and stepping inside. The smiles Jade and Cat had quickly dropped when Tori silently closed the door.

They wanted to knock and ask her to come back out, but they figured they exhausted the subject enough for one day. They both turned and headed back to the car, but before they could take two steps, the door, now behind them, reopened, and only one word was spoken by the one who opened it, before it closed yet again.

That one word brought back the smiles on Cat and Jade's faces.

"Deal."

* * *

_**I was able to crank this out in the middle of my finals. Still a few more to go**_

_**Hope this one is good.**_


End file.
